Shattered Memories and Forgotten Dreams
by DayDreamer95
Summary: Sequel to Dog Days. After 100 years, Waka is finally reunited with his lost love, Shiranui, reborn as Amaterasu. But she's lost all her memories. Can Waka help Amaterasu regain her memory, or will her true self be lost forever...? Please review!
1. Rebirth

Okay, just so we're clear here, this is the sequel to "The Dog Days of Okami Amaterasu." So if you're sitting here going, "What the heck is this?" I suggest you go on over to my profile and read the aforementioned story. And feel free to read my other stories, too! Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"_The great Goddess will return . . ."_

**Waka**

I cannot believe it. 100 years have passed since Shiranui left this world. Where has the time gone?

Shiranui . . . the woman I loved. Even when the goddess found out that I had a hand in the destruction of the Celestial Plain, her home, and the murder of the Celestials, her people, still Shiranui loved me. She knew I was from the cursed Moon Tribe, the people that created the devious Ark of Yamato, the vessel that brought evil to the land of mortals, but she did not care. In fact, she grew up with me there, on the Moon, as she was originally reincarnated as a Lunar Wolf, a wolf that resided alongside the people of the Moon.

Sometimes I still refuse to believe that she is gone, that she sacrificed herself to kill Orochi, the eight-headed monster that terrorized the people of this land. And every time I start to think that she may one day return, reality hits me, and hits me hard. She will never return. I shall spend the rest of my days here, trapped in Nippon, the land of the mortals, guarding the Moon Cave. The Moon Cave, the place where Orochi once resided, and the place it was slain by the now legendary hero Nagi with the assistance of Shiranui, who had taken the form of a white wolf because she could not show her true form to the mortals. I am responsible for guarding it because I must ensure that no one ever removes Nagi's sacred sword, Tsukuyomi—the blade that keeps the black spirit of Orochi sealed—from its resting place. But I must say, it is a dull and dreary occupation. No one dares to even approach the cave, let alone enter it and steal the sword.

Needless to say, my existence has been an uninteresting, mundane one since Shiranui passed on to the next life. The days blur together like some sort of dream, hazy and easily forgotten. The years pass me by without my realization of it. I have thought about returning to my home on the Moon using the Ark of Yamato as my means of transportation, but those thoughts are swiftly put down by the fact that said ark is hidden, and likely damaged beyond repair in the crash landing that brought Shiranui and I here to the land of mortals in the first place.

. . . 200 years have passed since Shiranui and I came to the land of mortals. Now Shiranui is gone, and I will most likely be trapped here for eternity. I cannot even die, nor can I age. No, I am not invulnerable, but I do not age because I am from the Moon. I am different. I always have been. And so was Shiranui. We were two misfits, two outcasts who found comfort and love in each other. What am I to do without her? That is the question I have been asking myself all these years. I am lost without her, my magnificent, glorious angel . . .

I look down at the flute resting in my hands. It is the only material thing I have now that reminds me of Shiranui. My fingers dance across the surface of it, playing imaginary notes as I recall the melody I played for her just before she died. I remember the smile on her face, and how peaceful she looked, like she was merely deep in slumber. Not once have I played my flute since then. My music is for her ears only. The only way this world will ever hear it again is if she returns to me. And that is never going to happen.

Or is it?

No! It is not going to happen! I cannot get my hopes up. She is not coming back. I wish she would, but she is not. Shiranui . . .

What is strange, though, is that my heart doesn't hurt when I think of her. I miss her, but the thought of her does not make me terribly sad. I believe that my heart has been frozen, frozen at that moment in time right before Shiranui died. I keep telling myself she will never return, but my heart says different. It is like it is waiting for something. It will not thaw until whatever it is waiting for comes.

Suddenly, my vision goes dark. I do not panic, because this is normal for me. I am simply having another vision, another prophecy. An image of the future forms in place of my normal sight. I see . . . _Shiranui_?

Yes, it is she, but there is something different about her . . . This must be her reincarnation, then. My foresight tells me her name is Amaterasu. I see her and I onboard the Ark of Yamato, en route to the Celestial Plain.

So she _will_ return! And the Ark of Yamato is functional! We are going home, after all. But when? My visions never tell me when something is going to happen, only what will happen. I hope I do not have to wait too long. I have been waiting for 200 years already!

I wish someone, anyone was here, so that I could share this joyful prophecy. Prophecies are always better when I share them with someone. But there is no one here, so I whisper it to the lonely wind: "The great Goddess will return to the land of mortals, and purify it of evil before returning home with her beloved."

o~*~o

For once, someone actually comes to the Moon Cave. Though I have to guard this place day and night and I get absolutely no rest, I try my best to look alert until I realize it is only Abe, one of the Tao Troopers that serve under me. What is he doing here? He is supposed to be keeping the peace in the capital city, Sei-An. "_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_" Wait. No one understands me when I speak French. I must remind myself to speak English."What do you want?" I ask him, slightly irritated.

"Um . . . W-Well, uh, sir, I . . ." Abe stammers.

This only exacerbates my irritation towards him. Tao Troopers are supposed to be strong and confident, not nervous and insecure. "What is it? What did you come here for?" I prompt him, wanting him out of my sights as soon as possible.

"C-Captain! You are needed in the capital, sir!"

"What for?" This might actually be interesting.

"Something has come up that only you can take care of, sir!"

Something only I can take care of? That sounds intriguing. And it would give me an excuse to do something else other than stand by this stupid cave all day. But, wait . . . Who will guard the cave when I'm gone? Well . . . I'm almost certain no one will come to the cave—no one has in over 100 years. So it is settled then. "All right. Count me in."

We soon arrive at the capital. I head up to the Tao Troopers Headquarters situated high in the sky above Sei-An. "_D'accord_, now what is it that 'only I can take care of,' Abe?" I ask.

"Uh, um . . . L-Look in your office, sir."

My office? Oh, _non_, please don't tell me . . .

I open the door to my office and am almost buried in an avalanche of . . . paperwork. "This is what you brought me here for? _Paperwork_?" I _hate_ paperwork. It is even worse than guarding the Moon Cave all the time. I want to strangle that Abe now. But I mustn't. That would not be very professional of me. "How is this something 'only I can take care of?'" I demand, barely keeping a hold on my temper.

"Well, uh . . . All these documents must be signed by the Captain." Why me?

"I suppose I should get to work," I sigh, resigned. Might as well get started. Heaven knows all this is going to take me forever . . .

o~*~o

After what seemed to be centuries, I finally finish the last of the paperwork. Exhausted, I make my way back to the Moon Cave.

Suddenly, another vision; a figure cloaked in shadows fleeing from the Moon Cave and into Kamiki Village, sealing the entrance of the small village with a boulder. At the same moment, I hear a monstrous roar and the ground beneath me quakes. I am wondering what is happening when the sun is unexpectedly immersed in darkness, and the land is consumed by the same dark power, leaving no mortal unscathed. The plant life withers away, and the humans turn to stone.

There is only one conclusion I can draw. Orochi has returned. Only that vile creature has such dark powers. The perpetrator must have waited until I left for the capital, and then took the sword. How could the sacred sword have been removed so easily, though? This is disastrous! This land is surely doomed, unless . . .

All of a sudden, the sun appears in the sky, burning away the darkness. The people return to normal, though they seem a little confused. I still sense the powerful curse of Orochi, so how is it possible that the sun returns? I know of only one who has the ability to call the sun from the darkness . . . Can it be?

Possibly. But I will not get my hopes up. First, I need to find out more about the extent of Orochi's power. I can only hope it is not as powerful as it was. I explore the land before coming to a place called Agata Forest. I have seen this place before, in visions. It is supposed to be lush and beautiful, with many trees standing proud and tall. Now, corroded by Orochi's evil, it is devoid of all life. "Cursed zones" is what I have heard others call these areas eaten away by evil. I sense Orochi's power, still caustic and evil as ever, yet not quite as powerful as it was 100 years ago. It is rather depressing to see such a glorious place reduced to a cursed zone. If only there was a way to lift this curse . . .

Before my very eyes, in a fantastic flourish of cherry blossom petals and tree leaves, life returns to Agata Forest. But how did this happen? I catch sight of Shira—Amaterasu, I mean, emerging from a small cave. Is it really she, though? My lost love returned to me at last? There is only one way to find out.

I put the flute to my lips, relishing the feel of the familiar wood, and play a few notes to test it out and hopefully attain Amaterasu's attention. The white wolf's ears perk up, and she looks eagerly about the forest, seeking the source of the sound. I begin to play Shiranui's favorite melody, to see if Amaterasu recognizes it. She looks up to where I have perched myself high on the branch of one of the trees.

"Hark!" I say. "The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea . . . They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! _Bonjour_!" Yes, I know it sounds somewhat arrogant, but what can I say? The mortals are blessed to have me here. Also, it had always been somewhat of an inside joke between Shiranui and I.

"What's up with that guy?" I hear someone say. It was definitely _not_ Amaterasu, so who said it? I then notice a small green dot bouncing up and down on Amaterasu's muzzle. Wonderful. It seems that she, too, has found a Poncle companion. I remember all too clearly Shiranui's Poncle friend, Ishaku. I am not sure, but there was just something about him that always irritated me. But I digress.

I search Amaterasu's expression, looking for any signs of recognition or familiarity. I see those golden eyes I missed so much, but I see no indication of her remembering me. She does not remember me. I feel my heart starting to break, but I quickly pull myself back together. If she does not know me, I will play along and act like I do not know her. "That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back . . . You look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby," I say, hardly able to keep a straight face as I do. I note the fact that her crimson markings and Divine are similar to Shiranui's, and that she has a Divine Instrument like Shiranui did. She is even a white wolf like Shiranui was.

"Hey!" Amaterasu's Poncle friend shouts, clearly annoyed. "Think you're so special way up there, huh? Get down here and talk face to—Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Ammy's true form?"

_Yes, I can, you dimwit,_ I think, but decide against saying out loud. He wants me to come down, so I will. Using the skills I have learned as a Tao Master, I leap from the tree branch, glide down and gently land on the surface of the water. I add some sparkle and make the surface of the water glow lightly for added effect. How's that for razzle-dazzle?

"Wow," Amaterasu sighs dreamily, mesmerized by my little performance. I'm glad she liked it.

I have only one question for Amaterasu now: How strong is she? Is she as strong as Shiranui once was? If I want to find that out, it is best to test her myself. I take out my flute again and extend it out into my sword, Pillow Talk.

"Hey! He drew a sword!" The Poncle remarks—rather dumbly, I might add.

"I can see that, Issun," Amaterasu says to him. So that is the Poncle's name—Issun.

Smiling, I say, "_Oui_! This is how I get my point across, pun intended . . . The moment the cursed zone started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?" That has nothing to do with why I'm fighting her, but I must at least have an excuse, no?

"This guy gives me the creeps," Issun says. "Better keep your eye on him! Huh?" He notices that Amaterasu has fallen into an attack stance, growling. "Ammy, you getting all worked up again?"

"I don't know who you are," she snarls, "and I don't know anything about that! Bring it on!"

"_Magnifique_! I wouldn't have it any other way!" There would be no point in fighting her if she wasn't going to give it her all. "Now you shall get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk! Let's rock, baby!" I slash at her with Pillow Talk and my other sword, using the both of them for double the attack power. As we fight, I carefully assess her abilities and strength. She can dodge my attacks easily enough, but I can hardly feel her blows, they are so weak. The only way she is able to deal damage to me is by deflecting my own swords back at me with her brush power Power Slash. I have seen enough. I back away, signaling the end of the fight. "It's been quite some time since I've tasted your power, Amaterasu. That's enough for now."

"Too late now!" Issun snaps, obviously riled up now. "You're the one who picked the fight! Hey, wait! You know this guy, Ammy?"

Oops. I'm not supposed to know her. I guess I forgot. And I probably shouldn't have fought her right away like that. I chuckle, partly out of embarrassment. "Well . . ." I say, "That _was_ pretty tactless. _Excuse-moi_, baby. You see, I was looking into the cursed zone that struck this area. It consumed all in its path, even the light of the sun. It is the curse of Orochi, the legendary 8-headed serpent!"

The Poncle stops in his tracks. "O-Orochi?" he asks nervously.

"Do not utter that name without reason. That alone could curse the weak of mind. Orochi was slain 100 years ago by Nagi and Shiranui, and its evil spirit was sealed away in the Moon Cave, which I guarded. You know, the cave in the middle of the lake over on Shinshu Field. But someone has gone and freed Orochi by removing Tsukuyomi. The beast's evil has caused a cursed zone to cover these lands. I never thought the sacred sword could be so easily removed. Whoever did it waited till I was back in the capital. It seems things are afoot that even I did not prophesize!" I look over to see Amaterasu's reaction to my impressive story, only to find her asleep! I nearly floor-vault, but I catch myself, and I smile. That is so like Shiranui. She'd always fall asleep when I went on for too long.

"We're way ahead of you, pretty boy!" Issun sneers. "We've been busy dispelling the curse left and right. That Orochi's gonna be mincemeat when we're through with it!"

So it was Amaterasu, after all. I knew she could do it. "So, you're the ones who've revived the trees in this area . . . But a lot of time's passed since Orochi's return. You'd better pick up the pace, _ma chérie_."

"What?"

I sigh, disappointed in Amaterasu. Her power isn't what it used to be. "I'm sorry to say, our battle just now was a big disappointment. You're not what you used to be, Amaterasu. You may have defeated Orochi, but . . . One cannot dwell on past glories. You have weakened greatly during your 100-year slumber."

Amaterasu growls, and refuses to believe me. "What are you even talking about? I know what I'm doing! Don't worry about me! I'm more than strong enough to take down Orochi!"

Issun goes on, ignoring Amaterasu's rant. "That's enough! Now tell me about that shadowy figure you saw fleeing to Kamiki! How do we know it wasn't you?"

Like that was even possible. "Relax, my little bouncing friend. Oh, I almost forgot!" I had another vision during my exploration of Agata Forest, one pertaining to him and Amaterasu. "I have a little prophecy for you. I can see into the future, you know. I forsee a log and big thrills! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes!" I laugh to myself as I recall the vision of the two of them somehow ending up on a log rushing downstream and Amaterasu attempting to stop the log by using her Vine brush power to tie vines to various Konohana Blossoms scattered along the river banks. It is quite a comical sight. I do not worry, because I see that they come out of it perfectly fine. I compose myself and say, "Anyway, I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done. _Au revoir_, baby." I deftly leap from branch to branch, leaving Amaterasu and her Poncle partner behind.

I almost miss a step and fall as the reality of the situation strikes me. She doesn't remember me. Amaterasu, the reincarnation of my lost love, _does not_ remember me. She has forgotten me. She's forgotten all the good times we've had. She's forgotten all we've been through together. She's forgotten her love for me. I have to stop and rest on a branch for fear I'd truly fall. My sight becomes blurred with the tears I'd been fighting back the entire time I'd been with her. She doesn't love me anymore because she doesn't remember that she'd ever loved me in the first place.

She has lost her memory. But maybe, just maybe . . . I can help her get it back.


	2. A Vision

_**Chapter 2: A Vision**_

"_A dream . . . or a memory?"_

**Amaterasu**

That was one wild ride! My heart's still pounding! Okay, here's what happened:

I was minding my own business, watching Kokari—a young boy that lives here in Agata Forest—build a new bridge, as heavy storm waters washed the old one away. To start the new bridge off, Kokari threw a rope, which was tied to his fishing pole, and attached it to the remaining post on the other side, pulling it taut. Harmless enough.

"Hey! I lassoed the rope to the other side. Look!" Kokari exclaimed in delight.

Then, out of nowhere, Susano—a man who claims to be the descendent of the great hero Nagi, but is in fact a big washout who can't do anything right—comes barreling down the river riding a large log. How this happened, I'll never know.

"Hey, you there! Get that rope out of my way!" Susano shouted.

"Huh? Susano? What's going on?" Issun asked, effectively voicing my exact thoughts at the time.

"My new secret technique—Imploding Barrel, Flying Monkeys—was a flop. I ended up being washed downstream on this tree trunk!" That's still rather questionable, I thought.

Susano was but moments away from impacting the rope. "Here he comes! Hold on to that fishing pole, kid!" Issun said to Kokari, likely hoping the rope would halt the log's motion. Thinking the same, I helped Kokari pull the rope even tighter, tugging sharply on his shirt. Then suddenly, Issun seemed to think that it wasn't such a good idea. "No wait, let go of it!" I was determined to stop this log. I kept pulling, and so did Kokari. "No you guys, I said LET GO!"

Too late. The big, heavy log crashed into the log. But instead of stopping it as we'd hoped it would, it flung us into the air! Kokari grabbed onto Susano's ankle, I held tightly onto Kokari's shirttail, and Issun barely had a grip on my tail. Now _we_ were stuck on the log, as well.

I was in the midst of panicking when Issun said, "Ammy, use your Celestial Brush, quick!" _On what?_ I wanted to ask him. Then I caught sight of the thing that would save our lives—a Konohana Blossom, the medium for one of my Celestial Brush techniques, Vine. They were scattered all along the riverbanks, glowing pink flowers that are usually pretty hard to overlook. All I needed to do was to "draw" a line from the blossoms to the hook-like branches on the log. Vines would then sprout from the Konohana Blossom and tie themselves to the branches, slowing and hopefully stopping the log. But that was easier said than done. We were zooming downstream at such a speed that if you blinked, you could easily miss the blossoms. And we were heading directly towards a waterfall, to make matters worse. I thought this would be impossible to do, but I had to try.

Thankfully, I managed to lasso all the branches of the log with vines before we went over the waterfall. In fact, I completed the task just in the nick of time, with nary a second to spare. The edge of the log was tipping over the top of the waterfall when the vines, straining under the weight of the heavy log, brought it to a stop. Unfortunately, the vines acted as a kind of slingshot, sending us—and the log—back into the air. On a stroke of luck, we all landed back where we started, and the log crashed down next to where the old bridge was, conveniently creating a new bridge.

So, yeah. Everything worked out really well. We survived, and we made a new bridge. But what really strikes me as weird is the fact that that guy—Waka, I believe was his name—knew that this was going to happen. _"I foresee a log and big thrills!"_ was what he said. However . . . that's not the only reason that man has been invading my thoughts. I get this strange feeling when I'm around him, like I should know him or something. Yet I've never seen him before in my life.

At least, not in _this_ life . . .

Is it possible that I've known him in a past life? He just seems so familiar . . . It's bugging me, the way these thoughts gnaw at the back of my mind like a parasite. But no matter what I do, I can't recall anything significant about him. Waka . . . whoever he once was to me, it eludes me like a dream I just can't remember.

My distracted wanderings lead me to Taka Pass. It, too, has been cursed, a place where evil and darkness has taken over.

"So, Taka Pass has been cursed, too . . ." Issun says dejectedly. Cursed zones are always a depressing sight to see, especially for me. I sense the tortured cries of nature, causing my heart to ache. "I bet we'll find a withered Guardian Sapling around here." Guardian Saplings, offshoots of the great Guardian Tree, Konohana, and also of the divine power of Sakuya, the beautiful tree sprite residing within Konohana. They protect the surrounding area from evil. But the corrosive power of Orochi has caused these Guardian Saplings to wilt, thus resulting in all these cursed zones.

I spot a tunnel with a sign next to it that reads, "To the famous tree, Cherry Breeze."

"Tree, huh? I wonder if it's one of those saplings . . ." Issun remarks.

"You think?" I say, but of course he doesn't hear me. He can't understand me.

I go into the tunnel and proceed down the path. It's then I hear a familiar voice. "Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea . . . They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! _Bonjour_!"

My heart starts fluttering inside my chest. I hadn't realized how much I missed that voice, with that French accent.

"You again?" Issun growls, apparently not quite as happy to see him.

Waka gives him a sly smile. I think my heart just skipped a beat. Oh, why does he make me feel like this? "Long time no see!" he says. "Did you enjoy the little log adventure I prophesized?"

"Why you—! Were you behind that near disaster?" That's Issun for you, always jumping to conclusions at the slightest provocation.

"_Moi_? Of course not! I just had a fleeting glimpse of your future. You see, I have the power to see that which is yet to come. Even if it were something you'd rather not know . . ." He's always so mysterious . . . That reminds me of something, but what? Is it perhaps a memory lingering just above the edge of my conscious? No, I got to stop with all this "past life" stuff. It's way too confusing.

"The half-baked prophet's at it again . . ." Issun says. I imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Where'd you come up with that one? 'Half-baked prophet?'" I ask him, laughing. It sounds so silly. But like usual, he ignores me because he can't understand me.

"If you're so great," Issun continues, "then how come ya didn't predict Orochi's return?" He gets no response from Waka. "Heh heh. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

". . ." Waka is staring into space. I think he's ignoring Issun on purpose just to annoy him. After a little while, he turns to look at Issun. " . . . _Excusez-moi_? You say something, my little bouncing friend?" he says with a teasing smirk.

"That's it!" Issun's ticked off now. His glow has turned red, and he's drawn his tiny sword, Denkomaru.

"By the way, I saw your battle with the spider lady." Oh, yes, the spider lady. We came across her in the Tsuta Ruins located in Agata Forest. She sure was annoying! "A rather clumsy attempt, I must say." How dare he! A growl rumbles in my throat. "How could a washed up old wolf like you possibly expect to save the world? Ridiculous!"

Washed up? Ridiculous? "You've crossed the line!" I snap, my growl escalating into a snarl.

"What?" Issun demands, equally angry. "You were spying on our battle? And it never crossed your mind that you could help out?"

"Enough talk!" Waka says, drawing his sword. "There's only way to settle this. Just go for it!"

"My pleasure!" I growl, lunging at him. He swiftly dodges my attack. He slashes at me with his two swords. I back off and switch my Divine Insturment to the Rosary type, grasping the beads in my mouth and whipping the long strand of beads at him. He takes a hit, but quickly retaliates by throwing one of his swords at me. I Power Slash it and send it flying back at him. It barely grazes his arm. He suddenly comes near for close-range combat. I switch to the Glaive type Divine Instrument, fighting and dealing damage to him with the sword-like weapon. He keeps up the close combat, and there is a moment where his eyes meet mine. His eyes are light blue, with silver flecks that for some reason remind me of the silvery moon. We break eye contact, but I could see he was trying to tell me something with those eyes. There was a kind of affection in them, but I mostly saw sadness in his eyes. Those eyes of his defuses my anger towards him. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me, after all. Maybe there's another reason he's fighting me.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. I really shouldn't think about all these what if's and maybe's. I'm going to drive myself crazy if I do. I try to get back in the fight, but it seems Waka's had enough already.

Panting, he says, "Not bad, _ma chérie_."

"Whaddya mean, not bad?" Issun says. "You're all outta breath! Whaddya want, anyway?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I had a question for you. Have you been to Lake Harami over on Shinshu Field yet? In the middle stand the Moon Cave where Orochi's spirit was trapped. A barrier has blocked the entrance ever since Tsukuyomi was removed. That means Orochi must still be in there. I want to get through the barrier and enter the cave . . . But I'll need the Serpent Crystal in order to do that." For some reason, he draws his sword. "You don't happen to know where I could find it, would you?"

I've never heard of such a thing. "Why d'ya have to pull out your sword just to ask that? And why d'ya wanna visit Orochi's lair, anyway?" Issun's got a point. Going there would be suicide.

"So then you do not know. _Très bien_. Hmm . . . So, that big windmill . . ." I can't quite hear the next bit, as he mumbled it. I have the feeling that what he just said there was important. "At any rate, I shall just have to find it myself. But before I bid you _adieu_, I have a prophecy for you. I foresee a DOG-gone difficult quest . . ." What a horrible pun, but I guess he's gotten his point across. "_Au revoir_, baby!" And then he disappears just like that.

"Hey, Ammy!" Issun says. "Let's try and beat Waka to that Serpent Crystal! I can't help feeling he's up to no good." _So _you_ say,_ I think. "Plus we just might find a new Celestial Brush technique, too!" Well, that would be a good thing. I resume my journey through the tunnel and come out to find the wilted Guardian Sapling. I Bloom it, drawing a simple circle around the tree with my Celestial Brush. It springs back to life, the light breeze scattering a few of its cherry blossoms around Taka Pass, now no longer a cursed zone. I look up to see that the sky has turned to night already. Hmm . . . I could bring the sun back by using my Sunrise technique, paint the sun back into the sky with a circle, but . . . I'm feeling pretty satisfied, and I'm more content with staying here and sleeping. So that's what I do, curling up next to the revived Guardian Sapling and going to sleep.

o~*~o

_I'm in a strange place, where everything seems almost surreal. It all has a soft glow about it. I see the Guardian Tree, except it's a lot bigger than I remember. I'm sitting under it, and next to me is Waka. What is he doing here?_

_This is a dream, that much I know. But it's so vivid, and it feels so real . . . And I feel strange, like I'm not myself . . . _

_I'm talking to Waka. I have no control over my actions or words. It's like I'm watching the scene unfold through someone else's eyes . . . But whose eyes?_

_All of a sudden, Waka kisses me. My dream self, or whoever I am right now, doesn't protest. And I find myself liking it a little. "And we'll always be together, right?" My dream persona asks._

"_Always," Waka says._

_But my dream self doesn't believe him. I recall something faintly—there was a betrayal of sorts. " . . . Promise me. Promise that you won't ever leave me."_

"_I promise," he says decisively, resolve clear in his silver-blue eyes._

_My dream self decides to be a little mischevious. Using Fireburst, drawing a sideways figure eight on a tree, I/she sets the tree on fire._

"_AHH! What the—?" Waka exclaims, surprised. "Shiranui! What is the meaning of this?"_

_Shiranui? That's not my name. Oh, it must be the name of my dream self. But who is this Shiranui? My dream self, apparently called Shiranui, giggles. I/She then uses the Inferno technique, drawing a line from the fire I/she started to Waka's clothes. As one would expect, his clothes catch on fire._

"_ACK! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!" he cries, panicking. I have to admit, it's pretty funny watching him run around all flustered and panicked._

_I, as Shiranui, giggle again. "Okay," I(?) say. "Whatever you say." I/She uses Waterspout, making water from the nearby lake splash up and douse him._

"Merci, ma chérie_," he says with annoyed sarcasm. "That was rather unnecessary, don't you think?"_

"_I guess," I/she admits. "But it was _funny_!" I/She doubles over in laughter._

"Oui_, hiliarious. Ha-ha."_

o~*~o

My eyes snap open. Is it morning already? Yeah, there's the sun rising over there. I get up and stretch out my legs. That was some dream. It was so vivid and real, almost like . . .

Almost like . . . it was a memory. I remember it so clearly; I can recall every detail of it. But it was still pretty weird. It was like I turned into someone else, like I was in someone else's dream . . . Is that even possible? It's never happened to me before. I don't know. I just don't know. I'm so confused. That dream made me start to question everything, even my own identity. It was like I was _becoming_ the person in the dream. It was like that dream was becoming reality . . . or is already reality.

Which was it? A dream . . . or a memory?


	3. For Life

_**Chapter 3: For Life**_

"_I must fight this battle . . . !"_

I've finally made it to the Gale Shrine. Allow me to recount some earlier events. First of all, I've discovered the small town of Kusa Village hidden away from Taka Pass and from the rest of the world. There, I was drafted by Princess Fuse, the sole priestess of the Gale Shrine—a great windmill that doubles as dedicative shrine to the wind god, Kazegami—to locate and retrieve the Satomi Canine Warriors. The Canine Warriors were, in fact, actual canines—and they were some of the most difficult canines I've ever seen!

None of them heeded Fuse's call to summons, and the only way they would return with me was if I either fed them to gain their trust or fought them to prove my worth. Five of them were located somewhere within Kusa Village, and the other three were scattered across Nippon. Thankfully, I had the aid of the Canine Tracker, which honed in on the Canine Warriors whenever I was near one. Eventually, all were gathered—with the exception of those whose destinies became linked with that of their own masters and could not leave them.

I swear, that Waka really _can_ tell the future, because he saw that coming, as well. _"I foresee a DOG-gone difficult quest!" _was his prophecy. He certainly hit that nail on the head!

Anyway, the three who could not leave their new masters allowed me the privilege of possessing their Satomi Power Orb—the true source of their power. I needed all eight Satomi Power Orbs if I was to break the barrier barring the entrance to the Gale Shrine. And I needed to get into the Gale Shrine because it's been taken over by Crimson Helm, a devious spirit intent on wreaking havoc. The Satomi Power Orbs deemed me worthy to be their new master, so all eight came to be in my possession. Thus, I broke through the barrier and got into the Gale Shrine. Oh, and I also ran into Susano, who has somehow come to the conclusion that his sword is possessed. I can't help feeling that I might have had something to do with that . . . But anyway, he went running in ahead of me as soon as he realized the barrier was broken. I think he's under the assumption that coming here would reveal the true form of the spirit that "defiles his blade," or something like that.

Here in the Gale Shrine, I obtained the wind power, Galestorm, from none other than the wind god himself. I know this will come to be of use, one way or another.

So, after all that, here I stand in the deepest level of the shrine. And right here in front of me is the Serpent Crystal Waka was talking about earlier, the one that can break the barrier on the Moon Cave. The room seems to be empty, but things are usually never that simple.

As if to prove my point, the unlit torches flare to life, startling me a little. Then the flames from the torches jump from their perch and into the air, converging into one single inferno. From the fire emerges Crimson Helm, a strange creature that appears to be some kind of grotesque hybrid between a bull and a crocodile. Its armor has a smoldering, undulating glow that reveals its fiery nature. It huffs scorching steam from its nostrils, restless and itching for a fight.

I lunge and attack it, but my claws and Divine Instruments do next to nothing to the nearly impenetrable armor. But nevertheless, I persist in my attacks. It breathes searing flames at me, but I easily dodge the attack. Little by little, I break down its armor until it can take no more. The armor falls away, revealing a reanimated skeleton ablaze with hot flames. In my mind's eye, time stops, the world freezing and becoming my personal canvas. With my imaginary brush, I draw a single loop in the sky. Time starts moving again, and due to my Galestorm technique, a forceful, purifying wind blows away the flames protecting Crimson Helm. Now it is nothing but bare bones. This is my chance!

Crimson Helm pulls away, reassembling its armor onto itself. My chance to strike has vanished.

"Huh?" Issun says, baffled by Crimson Helm's actions. "Is he chickening out? After him, Ammy! Quick!" He bounces excitedly atop my head, anxious for a beatdown.

Then out of nowhere, Susano makes a dramatic entry as usual. Well, his idea of dramatic, anyway. "Back, you cur!" he says with mock confidence. "I'll handle this one. CHARGE!" He runs full-tilt at the beast, apparently planning on suicide.

"No, Susano!" I shout. "Don't do it!" But he probably can't hear my words, either.

"What the heck's he doing?" Issun interjects. "He's gonna get sliced and diced! Time for some brushwork, Ammy!"

So I Power Slash for him as he "attacks" Crimson Helm. The bad part is, he still doesn't realize I'm the one doing all the work. He just blames it on the spirit that supposedly haunts his sword.

"And to top it off . . ." Susano says, now too confident for his own good, "Now for some wind!" Wind? Seriously? Okay, whatever. I stir up some wind for him as he spins around and around, trying to gain momentum, I suppose. "Yes, wind! More wind!" Jeez, he's going to get dizzy at this rate. I spin out some more wind. "Now you're talking! Wait . . . There's more!" More? Okay, if that's what he wants . . . I draw up even more wind. "Behold! The secret technique, Wind of Wrath!" Using the momentum he's built up, he came at Crimson Helm with breathtaking speed, rotating rapidly. The energy from the spinning was enough to slice the beast into shreds.

But even after defeating Crimson Helm, Susano is still not happy. In fact, he seems even more agitated as he says, "Now I'm positive . . . This is not my doing. It's the gods!" Oh, if only he knew how right he was! "They toy with me!" He raises an angry fist to the sky, quaking with rage. "Will you never stop mocking me! You hear me up there? Are you happy now? Oh, why must I bear this burden of being Nagi's descendant? All I wish is to live in peace!" Well, _excuse_ me for saving your life! "Do you enjoy dogging my every step?" Actually, it _is_ quite amusing.

"You okay, pops?" Issun asks.

"Does he _seem_ okay to you, idiot?" I say. He can be so dense sometimes!

"Blast you gods!" Susano continues, now in a full-blown rant. "I don't want your power! This world can fall to ruins as far as I'm concerned. Enough of these 'legends' and 'Nagi's descendent' stuff! Now, just LEAVE ME BE!"

All of a sudden, a shadow emerges from the corpse of Crimson Helm, taking the form of eight serpent heads.

"Wh-What the heck's that?" Issun cries, startled by the sight.

"Yikes!" Susano yelps, frightened. The shadow heads turn their attention to him. He backs away, trembling in fear. "G-G-Go away! Huh? That voice . . . One after the other . . . You're driving me crazy!" I'm thinking he's already there. The shadows aren't saying anything, as far as I can hear. Unless they're pulling some kind of mind trick on him? "Stop it! I don't want to hear about that now!" He clamps his head between his hands, tormented by the shadows' mind games. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Unable to stand it anymore, he scrambles to his feet and flees from the Gale Shrine.

Issun gulps, unsettled by the freaky experience. "What was that, Ammy?" he asks, as if I know the answer.

"Well," I say, "if I had to take a guess . . . I think that was the shadow of Orochi." I mean, it did have eight heads after all. It's then I notice with a start that Waka is here in the Gale Shrine. How'd he get here so fast, I'll never know. Or did he sneak in when we were distracted?

"_Bonjour_!" he says. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, brother . . . It's that half-baked prophet again!" Issun grumbles. He then becomes aware of the fact that Waka is taking the Serpent Crystal, the crystal that is rightfully ours. "Hey, that's . . . that's . . ." He trails off. I think he forgot what it was called. I wouldn't be surprised.

"What, this? It's the Serpent Crystal, and it's mine at last!"

"No, it's _ours_!" I growl at him. "We are the rightful owners!"

"You got a lotta nerve muscling in on our goods like that!" Issun agrees. "We found it first!"

"It won't do you any good," Waka says, that smug smile on his face again. It both infuriates me and starts my heart racing at the same time. "I mean, I'm the only one who can dispel the barrier with it. You know, the barrier at the Moon Cave, Orochi's stronghold."

"Yes, I know!" I snap. "I'm not an idiot! Why don't you just—" I'm cut off by a sudden earthquake that nearly knocks me off my feet. No, not an earthquake—a roar, one loud enough to be heard all across Nippon. It has to be Orochi; no other monster I've encountered can roar like that. He must be getting restless.

"Hm? You calling me, big boy?" Waka says, looking over in the direction of the Moon Cave, smug as ever. With a sly, confident laugh, he says, "Keep your scales on, I'm coming."

"Hey, what's going on?" Issun asks, clueless as ever.

Another smug laugh from Waka. "Oh, I almost forgot. Time for another prophecy. I foresee a rendezvous with a sweet little thing. Anyway, I must be off. _Au revoir_, baby!"

"Wait!" I call out to him. To my surprise, he stops and turns to look at me. Can he actually hear what I say? "I . . . I have to know . . ." I have to know if my dreams are just dreams or if they're actually memories. "Y-You promised . . . that we'd always be together. I-In my dreams. Is it just that—a dream? Or do you remember that, too?"

I might have imagined it, but I think I see a flicker of surprise flash across his expression. He smiles warmly at me, and gives me an almost imperceptible nod of affirmation.

But, wait . . . "You . . . didn't keep that promise. You left me. Why?" I may not remember much, but I know he left at one point or another.

This time, I receive a slight shake of the head from him. So he didn't leave me?

All of a sudden, blinding white light overtakes my sight.

o~*~o

_I'm in danger of falling off the edge. The edge of what, though? I still can't recall the name of this strange place, but I'm dangling off the edge of it, with Waka hanging onto my hand. He's the only thing that's keeping me from falling._

_But I realize, I _want_ to fall._

_I must follow Orochi down to the land of mortals to confirm his death, and to defeat him once more if not. "Waka . . . let go," I say to him. This is for his own sake, and for the sake of the mortals._

_"What? No! I'll never let go!" he protests. My dear, foolish Waka. He is only thinking about my safety. That is not important, though. What matters is that he and everyone else is safe and protected from the wrath of the terrible beast that is Orochi._

_"Please . . ." I plead with him. _

_"But why?" he asks._

_I guess he cannot comprehend my reasoning quite yet. But that is okay. " . . . I'll be alright." I know that I will most likely survive, if only barely. Again, my own life is unimportant. "You have to trust me on this!" I release my hand from his. This is the only way I can protect us all. I must fall._

_"Please don't do this, _ma chérie_!"_

_"Waka . . . I love you. Don't ever forget that." If something does happen to me, I want him to at least honor my memory with love._

_I slip out of his grasp and fall to the land below, to the land of mortals . . ._

o~*~o

I'm startled out of the vision by the sensation of falling. I'm back in the Gale Shrine. Had that been another memory? What happens after that? I guess I must survive, but . . . Again, I had that feeling like I was someone else. My words and thoughts weren't my own . . . Wait! I have my answer now.

He didn't leave me. _I_ left _him_.

But the question now is, _why_? Why did I choose to leave him? Or was it really my choice? I can't tell; these visions and dreams always leave my mind reeling, and I just get so confused.

I need to confirm this newfound fact. "Did . . . Did I leave you? Back then?" I ask him.

. . . Another nod. So that's how it was. "Okay," I say. "I understand now . . . somewhat. You can leave now." And with that, he vanishes in a shower of sparkles. How does he do that? He never ceases to amaze me. It makes me wonder what he might have meant to me back then, in the past . . . Did I love him? Hate him? Was he nothing more than an acquaintance? The dreams I've had show me that he loved me. I know that much, but . . . How does he feel about me now? I'd like to think that he still loves me, but then just about every time I see him, he fights me! Is he trying to confuse me? Is he playing some sort of mind game with me?

Issun's voice interrupts my reverie. "Now you wait a second!" he shouts. He's talking to Waka even though he's already left. How dumb can you get? "Dispel the barrier at the Moon Cave? What the heck's he up to?"

"Uh, dispelling the barrier at the Moon Cave?" I offer, but of course he ignores me.

"This is no time for your victory howl, furball!" he continues. "We gotta get outta here and get on with our mission, quick!"

"Okay, whatever."

o~*~o

**Waka**

I patiently await Amaterasu's arrival at the Moon Cave. After all, she is the one destined to slay Orochi once and for all. I gaze up at the full moon, shining gloriously in all its radiant beauty. The Moon . . . the place I once called home. Where Shiranui and I grew up together. Destroyed by that horrible beast, Orochi.

I decide to look in on the events going on in Kamiki Village. The villagers have surrounded Susano's house, yelling and shouting for him to come out. Apparently he has drank the 8 Purification Sake, the sacred sake meant to be offered to Konohana. Susano admits to it and doesn't care that he did it. The villagers are especially angry with this, considering that this is a very special festival—it has been exactly 100 years since the slaying of Orochi. Susano also confesses that he was the one who removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi from the Moon Cave, freeing Orochi. Things have taken an interesting turn, it seems.

The sacrificial arrow, as it had so many years ago, materializes in the sky and shoots through the moonlit night. It sinks its shaft into the house of Kushi, the sake brewer girl.

Kushi decides to take things into her own hands. She dresses herself in the sacrificial robe and, with her own special brew of sake, heads towards the Moon Cave. Amaterasu quickly follows, aware of the danger that is to befall Kushi. Amaterasu takes over for Kushi, allowing the girl to ride on her back as she ran full speed toward the Moon Cave.

Finally, Amaterasu arrives.

"I knew you'd come, Amaterasu," I say. "I take it you enjoyed your rendezvous with the sacrificial girl, eh?"

"I don't want to hear it," Amaterasu says.

"None of your business, ya half-baked prophet!" Issun says.

Amaterasu snickers. "I still can't get over that. 'Half-baked prophet' . . ." It _is_ a rather ridiculous nickname.

Issun notices the Serpent Crystal I hold in my hand. "Hey, that's the Serpent Crystal he stole from us!"

"I can see that," Amaterasu replies dryly.

Now is the time . . . I take out my sword and plant it in the earth. I delicately place the Serpent Crystal within the barrier, taking care not to be struck down by the powerful force field. I then take out my flute and begin to play. The music I play coaxes the essence of the barrier into the Serpent Crystal, sealing away its power. And it is done. The barrier has been dispelled. "Well," I say, "the Moon Cave is open. You've played your part. Now leave the rest to me, Amaterasu." I will face Orochi myself. I refuse to put her life at risk again.

A loud roar is heard, and one of the heads of Orochi shoots out of the cave, snatching Kushi in its jaws. Then it quickly withdraws back into the cave, and Amaterasu—predictable as she is—runs after it. Once inside, the barrier returns, locking Amaterasu and her little bouncing friend in the cave. I should have seen this one coming. Now I can't get into the cave, and Amaterasu has no way out. I suppose it was meant to be this way all along. But Amaterasu's little bouncing friend doesn't seem too happy about it. "Why you . . . What's the meaning of this?" he demands.

Like I know. "Meaning? Hmm . . ." I consider it for a little bit. "Does the saying 'like a moth to a flame' ring any bells? I mean, you went in there of your own accord, no? Of course, only one other besides the victim is supposed to get in." Another thought hits me, one that will most certainly irritate that little pest. "I guess you really don't count, my little bouncing friend!" I laugh, amused at this fact.

"Dang it! Looks like we've been set up again, Ammy!"

"Not really . . ." Amaterasu remarks. "Considering that we _did_ go into the cave in the first place. We should have seen it coming."

"But were you not planning to enter the cave anyway, _ma chérie_?" I say, hoping to get her motivated. She seems much too apathetic about all this. "It is time for you to shine, Amaterasu! Now, let me leave you with this little prophecy—Look, the moon! The moon! The moon came out!" Well . . . That sounded far more intelligent in my head. Amaterasu gives me a strange look. I feel my face heat up. Although still thoroughly embarrassed, I try to laugh it off. "_Pardon, ma chérie _. . . That wasn't a very good one. _Au revoir_!" I leave as quickly as I can.

I have nothing to worry about. I know Amaterasu will prevail. I've seen it. That alone lifts my spirits, and even better, she is starting to remember. Her memories are returning, little by little. I just need to help her along a little.

Yes, but this is a battle, a fight for her memories, and for who she used to be. She's holding her own, but I must help her. No, I must fight for her. Yes . . . I must fight this battle . . . !

* * *

Not much to say here except, don't forget to review! And a very Merry Christmas to all!


	4. Almost There

_**Chapter 4: Almost There**_

"_It's there . . . I just can't remember it."_

My heart is still frozen. It rests like a block of ice in my chest, chilling my veins with icy blood. It's strange. My mind yearns for Amaterasu, the reincarnation of my beloved Shiranui, but my heart is still waiting for Shiranui herself. I play with the feathers of my wig, the one I wear to hide my golden hair that gives me away as a member of the accursed Moon Tribe, the one Shiranui herself made for me with that sole purpose in mind. The soft down feathers are pure white, and once had crimson red accents at the tips—undeniably Shiranui's touch. Now the brilliant red color has faded to a subdued pink. It is the only thing I have left of her.

But bit by bit, piece by piece, Shiranui is returning to me. However, it is a slow, taxing process for Amaterasu, recovering her memories one at a time. If she will ever completely regain all her memories, I do not know. It is all I can do to aid her in her time of confusion, helping her out with subtle hints at her future, testing her power to see how she is improving. Slowly but surely, she is reclaiming the power she once had so many years ago.

I wish for nothing more than for Amaterasu to remember her love for me. That is all I ask. It doesn't matter if she doesn't recall everything, as long as she remembers me. I know that is selfish of me, but . . . Every time I see her, knowing that she does not love me anymore, it tears me apart inside. My heart may be locked in ice, but that only makes it all the easier to shatter it.

Amaterasu is progressing well in terms of her power. She has recovered many of her Celestial Brush techniques, though there are still several left. Her memories, on the other hand, are fickle at best. She recalls an old memory, she forgets it again. There are many, many holes in her memory that have yet to be filled, and I am starting to doubt if she will ever remember whom she once was. She does not even know the fact that her former self's name was Shiranui.

What am I doing? I mustn't be so pessimistic . . . Amaterasu is doing just fine on her own. But, still . . . I must check in on her at least once more. My mind will not rest until I do.

I've already seen in another vision that Amaterasu is heading for Sei-An City, so I shall wait for her there.

Amaterasu is taking forever to get here. What is taking her so long? Well, patience is a virtue, and I really have no other choice but to wait.

At last, Amaterasu comes. "Well, well . . ." I say. "Look what the cat dragged in. What took you so long, _ma chérie_?"

"Traffic was killer," replies Amaterasu. "Nice to see you again . . . I guess. But, you know—"

And as usual, Amaterasu's little bouncing friend speaks up for her, in turn cutting her off. "Ack . . . Not you again!" he says, irked by my presence. "Well, you can't fool us! We're not gonna forget what you did to us back at Orochi's cave! And why do you keep popping up wherever we are, anyway? What're you up to this time?"

I'm not about to tell this little pest what I'm really here for, so I devise another reason. "Hm? _Excusez-moi_, but I have no time to follow you around. You see, I'm busy looking for something." It is not entirely untrue. I seek the Ark of Yamato, the vessel that will transport Amaterasu and I back to the Celestial Plain, our true home.

"Bah . . . Some prophet you are. Shouldn't you already know where to look?"

It's when he says those kinds of things that I remember why I do not like him. "Well, maybe 'look' isn't the right word. I already _know_ where it is. It's just . . ." It's just that it is frozen in a lake somewhere in a freezing wasteland. "Getting there is proving to be a bit of a problem." Kamui, the land in which the Ark of Yamato is being held, is an isolated land. There is no possible way to get to such a secluded land. "Suffice it to say, I want it quick and easy!" I'd rather not have to work excessively to get to it. And, I just want to go home. Is that too much to ask?

"Quick and easy . . . ? Wait a sec . . . Don't tell me you're behind this funky mist!" Hm? Oh, the strange green mist that blankets the capital, making its residents fall ill. Horrible stuff, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it. "Is this part of a plan to conquer the city and take over the world? You're always up to no good, so I wouldn't be surprised . . ."

"Issun, enough with your crazy ideas!" Amaterasu reprimands him.

"The world?" I repeat, not quite believing what he's come up with now. How he jumps to conclusions! It makes me wonder what goes on in that little head of his. But, technically . . . "Not bad, my little bouncing friend. You're only half wrong . . . I seek the other world . . . I desire a path to the heavens." In other words, a path to my home.

"A path to the heavens?" Issun echoes. "Oh, stop beating around the bush and let us know what's on your mind!"

_Why should I?_ I think with a laugh. "This path concerns you, too, _ma chérie_," I say to Amaterasu, hoping to get her attention. She looks like she's starting to tune me out.

"Huh?" she says, looking at me. "The path to the heavens . . ." She deliberates on that for a while, her gaze growing distant. "The path . . . to the . . . Home?"

What's this? She's recalled something! "_Oui_, Amaterasu. Our home. Do you remember what it is called?" I prompt her, hopefully to spark another memory or two.

"I . . . um . . ." She contemplates it for some time. Then with a sigh, she says, "I'm sorry. I . . . I can't remember. When you mentioned 'the heavens,' the word 'home' just popped into my mind. I can't recall anything else about it. I'm so sorry . . ."

"You need not be sorry, _ma chérie_," I say, though her lack of memory is seriously starting to concern me. "Take your time with it. They will come to you, the memories." At least, I hope they will.

" . . . Okay. Thanks, Waka."

"_De rien_." Oh, there I go with the French again. "It was nothing. You're welcome."

"Huh?" Amaterasu's little bouncing friend says to my previous remark about the path to the heavens concerning Amaterasu, completely oblivious to my little conversation with Amaterasu.

Guess it's time for a change of topic. Let's get back to the matter at hand. "This city is in quite a bad state, is it not? Especially this ghastly mist that torments its people . . ." Yes, that horrendous mist inflicts pain upon the citizens of Sei-An. These people are in agony, and this mist will kill them if this goes on for much longer.

"You think we're stupid?" You want me to answer that honestly? "We see right through you, pretty boy! Ha! We've got you all figured out!" And how is that so? "This funky mist and this so-called path to the heavens . . . You're in cahoots with Queen Himiko!" Ah, yes, the ever so gracious Queen Himiko, ruler of Sei-An. According to the people here, Queen Himiko is purposely condemning the people of the city, doing absolutely nothing to help them. Little do they know that she is actually praying day in and day out for the safety of her people. Her prayers require all her energy, so she remains locked in her quarters at the Royal Palace. This is part of the reason the Tao Troopers, the law enforcement/peacekeeper group that resides here, has purpose now—to protect Queen Himiko as she enacts her lifesaving prayers.

Oh, we're getting off track again. Back to the task at hand. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. You must first deal with this mist. It is slowly but surely killing the people of this city. Wait too long, and it's _au revoir_! The damage will already be done."

"Why you—! Talking about it like it's someone else's problem! You're behind it all! Admit it already!"

Is he still hung up on that? Honestly, he needs to let that one go. I am _not_ behind the mist or the conspiracy that little pest's dreamed up in that crazy little head of his. But enough of that. "Even if I was . . . What good would come out of arguing about it here? Methinks you should be doing something about the mist now. How about a tip this time instead of a prophecy? 'Go through the hole in the wall, little ones!'" Wait, that doesn't sound quite right . . . It might be a little too confusing for Amaterasu and her little bouncing friend. "Ahem . . . Let me put it this way . . . Even the most solid defense has a tiny gap like the eye of a needle! Or something like that . . . Understand, _ma chérie_?"

"No, I don't!" Issun responds sharply.

"He wasn't talking to you, idiot!" Amaterasu snaps at him. She then turns to me. "I . . . don't really understand, but I'm sure I will when the time comes. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, Amaterasu."

"C'mon, Ammy!" her little bouncing friend says. "I'm sick of talking to this guy."

Trust me, the feeling's mutual. Amaterasu and her little friend leave. I'm sad to see Amaterasu go, but I'm glad to be rid of that pest. But now I'm wondering, what am I to do now?

o~*~o

**Amaterasu**

It's not over yet. I defeated that pesky Orochi, but my adventure is far from over. It seems that there's greater forces, darker forces behind all this. So, my journey continues.

And my personal quest to quell my confusion is also still ongoing. I know that these visions I'm having, and the dreams that constantly haunt me, are memories of a past life. But I still know so little. All I really know is that my past self lived in a strange, almost ethereal place and that she knew Waka. I don't even know what my former self's name was. But her memories invade my thoughts all the time. They never cease to confuse me and start me questioning everything I once thought to be true. Just who is she?

Just who was I? Who am I? I don't know anymore . . .

_You are the Great Goddess._

Huh? Who was that? It . . . It's that voice . . . The same voice that whispered the word "home" in my ear when Waka mentioned "the heavens." Is she trying to tell me that I once lived in the heavens? What does she mean, "Great Goddess?"

"Who . . . Who are you?" I ask the voice. I can't seem to find where it's coming from, but I hope she can hear me.

_I am you_, the voice replies.

"Me . . . ?" What's she talking about? Wait! "Are you . . . Might you be . . . my past self? My previous incarnation?"

_. . . Yes. Now, speak your name._

"Okami Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess." Why is she having me do this?

_No. Speak your _true_ name. It is the same as mine._

"True name?" Does she mean the name of my past self? Her name? Why is she asking for her name? I know my name! It's Amaterasu! But I don't know _her_ name. "I don't know. Why won't you tell me?"

_That, you must figure out for yourself. You must unlock the memories hidden away in your mind. Only then will you know your true name, and know your true self._

"Enough with the riddles already!" I'm getting fed up with being so confused all the time. I wish someone would just tell me something straightforward!

_It is not a riddle. All I am saying is, you just have to remember._

"Remember what?" Seriously, why can't anyone just spell it out for me?

_Remember your past life . . . That is all you need to do. Then all will become clear to you._

"All will become clear . . ."

_Yes. Remember, Amaterasu . . . Remember your past . . ._

Again, my dazed traveling takes me someplace different. And like before, Issun's voice pulls me out of my own thoughts.

"Now, then . . ." he says. "Where's this Dragonian Domain?" What? Oh, yeah, we came here to North Ryoshima Coast to search for the Dragonians, the people who can supposedly control the Water Dragon, the monster that is currently on a rampage and is dominating the waters of Ryoshima Coast. "Sounds like something that might be under the sea. But I'd rather not get wet if I could help it. And it's not because I'm afraid of that pesky Water Dragon!" Yeah, it is. I can tell by the way he's blatantly denying it. "It's just you swim so slow that you practically put me to sleep!" So I'm not a speedboat. Sue me.

Suddenly, Waka appears out of nowhere, giving me quite a shock. "_Bonjour_, Amaterasu!" he says casually, as if he didn't just pop in out of the blue. I trust you enjoyed your 'little' adventure through that hole? The city's air sure has cleared up thanks to you."

Oh, yes, our "little" adventure. Looking into that strange green mist, I discovered a small hole in the walls of the Imperial Palace, where the mist seemed to be originating from. With the help of the Lucky Mallet, a special tool that can shrink anyone down to the size of a flea, I was able to get into the palace through that hole. I then found out that the mist was coming from the Emperor of Sei-An, of all places. He'd taken to his bed with an illness—which was actually caused by Blight, a pestilent creature that intended on killing the citizens of the city with its mist. I defeated Blight, and thus cleared the mist that tortured the people of Sei-An.

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away," Issun grumbles. "C'mon, Ammy!"

"That's not very nice," I chastise him. "He's not here to fight us . . . At least, I don't _think_ so. Are you?" I ask Waka. I can never tell with him. One minute, he attacks me, the other, he gives me helpful hints and prophecies. So what will it be this time?

"Of course not," Waka says. He turns his attentions to Issun. "Why so grumpy today? Didn't you notice the view? It used to be one big cursed zone out here. But yours truly pulled off one of those Great Divine Interventions!"

"Huh?" I say, not quite believing what he just said. He actually managed to revive the wilted Guardian Sapling here, successfully executing a Great Divine Intervention? "Well, that was very . . . kind of you." I say that, but truth is, I really like the satisfaction of carrying out the act myself. I'm a bit annoyed at the fact that he did it instead.

"What?" Issun says, reflecting my disbelief.

"I really wanted to wait for you two," Waka says, looking somewhat guilty under my withering glare. "But I couldn't stand leaving the sea in such a cursed state." Well, I know how that is, so I guess I can't blame him. He sighs contently, admiring the beautiful sight of Ryoshima Coast in all its glory. "The sea off Ryoshima Coast is back to its beautiful self. Is this what they mean by prettier than a picture, my little friend?"

I think it is, but he's addressing Issun, not me. ". . . What's that supposed to mean, pretty boy?" the Poncle in question says. Why does he always think there's some sort of hidden meaning behind everything Waka says? He's so suspicious and distrustful, it's not even funny. I'd scold him once more, but I'm not even going to bother wasting my breath on him. Issun never listens to me, so why even try?

"Oh, just a little something I overheard somewhere," Waka says, still his smug, confident self. "So, my little bouncing friend. You're a wandering artist, no?" Yeah, that's what Issun introduces himself as—a wandering artist. "I want to see how beautiful your paintings are. Just one would be fine. Pretty please?"

Hmm . . . He's up to something. I just know it. He's going to try a mind trick of sorts on Issun.

"Huh? My art's none of your business!" Issun snaps, becoming a little too defensive in my opinion. "Why should I show you anyway?"

Waka raises an eyebrow at him, somehow looking even more arrogant and self-assured than ever. "You really are in a bad mood today. You're not one of those imposters who claims to be an artist, but could not paint a picture if his life depended on it, are you?"

"What!" I get the feeling that Waka's hit the nail on the head there, judging by Issun's shocked reaction.

"Oh, nothing . . . It is just something some old man mentioned. His grandson, who was also his apprentice, ran away from home. And he took the old man's painting of a wood sprite with him. Do you think he might claim to have painted that masterpiece?" A wood sprite? Come to think of it, Issun _did_ show me a painting of a wood sprite . . . Is that what Issun really did? Did he run away from home and take his grandfather's painting, passing it off as his own? "I mean, there are so many unscrupulous people out there. Sometimes it is hard to spot an imposter in the wide world of art. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! Now make like a tree and leave! Or you can stick around if you'd rather get sliced and diced!" Oh, Waka's _really_ done it now. Issun's seriously ticked off. Like, he's about ready to kill that prophet. His glow is shining ruby red, and he's drawn his toothpick-sized sword, Denkomaru, and is swinging it around like a little madman.

Waka looks a little taken aback. I don't think he expected Issun to get _this_ angry. "_Excusez-moi_! You do not have to get all hot under the collar! It would appear I have struck a raw nerve! Well, since I have no prophecies or anything for you this time, I suppose I'll just be on my merry way. _Au revoir_, baby!"

No prophecies? And they've always been _so _helpful . . . not! Well, I guess they've been a _little_ helpful at times . . .

What's really working on my nerves, though, is the fact that I didn't recall anything else about my past life when I was with him. He usually helps me remember a memory or two. That voice keeps nagging at me to "remember my past," and it's driving me insane.

It's getting dark, and I'm feeling pretty worn out right about now, so I just lay myself down and go to sleep.

o~*~o

_I see a younger version of my past self, a cub perhaps only six months old. I can sense that this is a different place than the other place of my dreams, but I still can't recall a name._

_My past incarnation is playing with Waka, whom appears to be only eight years of age. Both are unaware of the man creeping up behind them, ready to snatch one of them._

_I feel someone grab me from behind, scaring me. "Mommy?" I say. Mommy will help me. She can get me out of any kind of trouble. But Mommy doesn't come to help. Why doesn't she? She . . . she doesn't want me. I knew it. She hates me because I'm different, like everyone else hates me. She doesn't want to help me. She wants to let them do whatever they're going to do to me._

"_What are you doing with her?" Waka says, stepping up in Mommy's place. At least _he_ cares about me. He's the only one that does . . ._

"_Following orders," the man that grabbed me says._

"_Let her go!"_

"_Orders are orders."_

_I fight the man's grip as I cry, "Mommy! Waka!" One of them will come to help me, I just know it. I try to get out of the man's arms, but it's impossible. He's just too strong._

"_Shiranui!" Waka shouts._

_I thrash and struggle, wanting more than anything to get back to Mommy and Waka. But the man just won't let go. Why won't anyone come to help me? Maybe if I cry loud enough, one of them will come for me. "MOMMY! WAKA!" I yell as loud as I can. But no one comes._

_The man puts me in some strange metal thing that will probably do something bad to me. The door slams closed, and I'm trapped. I cry louder, but the strange metal makes it hard to hear what's going on outside, so no one can hear me, I think. And still, no one comes. Not Mommy, not Waka . . . Nobody._

_Why, Waka? I thought you said we'd always be together . . . You said, "Forever and ever." What happened to that? Were you just lying to me, like Mommy was? Were you only pretending to care about me? Did you really hate me like everyone else?_

_If that's how it is, then . . . Then I'll never forgive him!_

_I feel the strange metal thing start to move. Is it just taking me someplace different? Well, then, that's fine by me! I don't ever want to see those liars ever again!_

o~*~o

I wake to the first rays of the morning sun with residual feelings of sadness, anger, and the sense of betrayal. To think that he betrayed me all those years ago . . . I thought he was better than that. I guess I thought wrong. He didn't care about me. He never did. Even now, he's just playing with me, pretending to help me.

I shake those thoughts out my head. None of that's true. He may have just let me be taken away like that, but none of that matters now. He does care about me. He would never help me otherwise. But now new questions are springing up in my mind like flowers in the spring.

Where was I in this dream? Why was I being taken away? Exactly why didn't Waka or the person my past self knew only as "Mommy" help me back then? Where was I taken? Oh, so many questions . . . And the worst part is, it's all here somewhere in my mind. I . . . I just need to find it. I do have all the answers.

It's there . . . I just have to remember it. So that's what I'm going to try to do.


	5. Reset

Phew, this is THE longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review!_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 5: Reset

" _. . . I cannot reset my actions nor undo the past!"_

Okay, time for another recap! Here we go!

I made my way to Oni Island—the island that served as a fortress for the "Dark Lord," Ninetails, the island that the benevolent Queen Himiko died to locate one last time, as the island changes locations each day at sunset.

I slipped through the island's many defenses and trials that tried to keep me away. I climbed to the very top of the castle built upon the island. The sky rumbled with distant thunder, and black clouds obscured the moon. I could sense Ninetails' presence nearby, so I called her out of hiding with a howl. The dark clouds then parted to reveal a blood-red moon. There in the sky that held a sinister red glow was a constellation, of all things. I should have known better, but I painted in the missing stars anyway, thinking that it might have been a new brush power. Instead, the Dark Lord herself emerged from the completed constellation. She was a vicious-looking creature, with beady eyes that shone ominously from behind her bone-white mask and nine tails that lashed and writhed behind her like large, monstrous serpents. And, believing that she was a god, she imitated the looks of one, with fur that hinted at white and mock crimson markings.

She chortled evilly, and said, "So, Amaterasu . . . You have crept into my castle like a sneaky little mouse, have you? By the power of Yami, ruler of the Land of Darkness, I, Ninetails, have been made lord of Ryoshima Coast! You needn't have come all this way just for me to kill you. I would have found you and done so just the same! Just like I did to Queen Himiko!"

Her mention of Himiko caused anger to rise up in me like boiling lava. "_You're_ the one who's not coming out of this alive!" I growled, crouched in attack stance.

"Yami? Land of Darkness?" Issun asked. He seemed more confused than angry. That just inflamed my own rage. "Never heard of either of 'em! And I don't remember ever giving you my OK to rule Ryoshima Coast!"

"Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings," Ninetails said with an arrogant, sneering tone, as if we should have known. "He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false gods of your fairytales!"

How dare she accuse the Gods of being false! "You're the fake here!" I snapped, a snarl sounding in my throat.

"False gods?" Issun repeated indignantly. "You're the one going around pretending to be a priestess and building fishy hideouts like this! We're gonna expose you for what you are once and for all!"

Again, Ninetails laughed. "We shall see, O furry one," she said mockingly. "Prepare to face the wrath of my terrible power! A power far beyond your so-called gods!"

Soon after the battle started, it became clear that Ninetails had brush powers of her own. Using the blood-dipped brushes at the tips of each of her nine tails, she canceled out my brush powers with her own. But I quickly resolved that bothersome problem—if I executed the brush techniques rapidly enough, Ninetails didn't have enough time to react, so I could go at her with my brush powers all I wanted. I fought off the spirits that inhabited her tails, reducing the number of tails she had with each spirit I defeated. When I brought the number down to one, her true form was exposed. In reality, Ninetails was nothing but an old, tired fox. She still tried to take me down with tackles and headbutts, but she quickly tired, and I finished her off when she stopped to catch her breath.

I finally avenged Himiko. Victorious, I threw my head back and howled triumphantly to the night sky. Oni Island, purified of evil, dissolved into a storm of flower petals. The delicate pink petals were carried away by the wind, leaving behind a sense of renewal and accomplishment.

I head back to Watcher's Cape—an ideal place for stargazing—and there Waka is, waiting for me as if he has nothing else better to do. "_Bonjour_, Amaterasu!" he says. "Been on a little fox hunt over on Oni Island, have you? By the looks of it, I'd say you had a rather rough time. Was that wily fox really so formidable?" He laughs derisively at me.

I glare and growl at him. I like him, but he has a tendency to cross a line or two, and he definitely crossed a line here. "I don't want to hear it," I grumble.

"Why you . . . ! How can you say that!" Issun snaps. "Himiko's dead, you heartless swine!"

"Now, now," I say, "there's no need for name-calling here." We've already avenged Himiko's death. He really needs to just let it go. I'm not saying I don't miss Himiko—I do, but there's nothing else we can do about it.

"Hm?" Waka says, looking a little surprised at the news Issun so harshly delivered. "Oh, I see . . . Well, I never expected to see you acting like such a little whelp. After all, Queen Himiko was resigned to her fate. Even you knew that, did you not, Amaterasu?"

"Yeah . . ." Himiko sacrificed herself to divine the location of Oni Island. She gave her life to protect the peace of Ryoshima Coast—and possibly of all Nippon.

"What are you talking about?" Issun demands. "Anyway, you're the last one on earth we wanna see right now. Now get outta my face, you two-bit prophet!" Hmm, that's a new one.

"My my, what a fabulous mood you're in today," Waka says sarcastically. "Your anger is enough to cloud the sky." Having said that, the sky was already dark with threatening storm clouds, crackling with lightening and rumbling with thunder. "See, I told you. That thunder is coming from north of Shinshu Field. It no doubt heralds the coming storm. Well, _ma chérie_, I must bid you _adieu_. But first, let me leave you with this—A shocking zap and it opens! And while I'm at it, I'll just make a little mark on your map." Just as soon as he says that, he's directly in front of me, swiftly marking my map with a little red circle. He gave me a scare there, teleporting like that.

"Hey, who said you could do that?" Issun demands.

I examine the mark Waka made on my map. He's circled an area somewhere in Shinshu Field, a place I couldn't reach before . . . but one I could probably get to now with my Catwalk technique, obtained before the battle with Ninetails.

Meanwhile, Waka laughs at Issun's obvious irritation. "Oh, it felt _so_ good to prophesize after such a long break!" he says, changing the subject.

"What's up with you and those darned prophecies?" I ask him, genuinely curious about that.

"What can I say? I like sharing prophecies," he says simply. "Especially with you, _ma chérie_."

"Um . . . I have another question for you." It doesn't look like he's going to give me any other hints, so I'm just going to ask him outright. "Back then, when I was being taken away . . . Why didn't you help me?"

His silver-blue eyes widen in surprise. "You remember that?"

"Yes. Why didn't you help me, Waka?" I again feel the hurt and confusion I felt in the past. "I cried for you, but you didn't come. Why didn't you, Waka? Why did you just let me be taken away like that?"

"I . . ." A pained look crosses his expression. "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was so young then . . . I couldn't do anything to stop those men from taking you. I'm so sorry, Shiranui—er, Amaterasu! I meant Amaterasu. Forgive me. I just could not keep them from taking you away . . . And, Kinkou was also preventing me from doing anything, so I just couldn't save you. I'm sorry, I swear I would have rescued you if I could have."

Shiranui . . . He called me Shiranui. Is that the name of my past self? It must be. But . . . "Kinkou? Who's that?"

"Your mother." Oh, I remember now! She certainly was beautiful, my mom. She had sparkling blue eyes and a coat of fur the color of pure gold. She was also very kind and loving.

"She took you in . . . Until you got back to your family."

"That's right. But, please forgive me for abandoning you back then."

I smile at him. "It's okay. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

He smiles back. "_Très bien._ Now you see me, now you don't! _Au revoir_!" And then he disappears the way he always does.

So, he really _does_ care about me . . .

o~*~o

. . . Wow. How did I ever get this far? It seemed only moments ago that I arrived at the wintry land of snow, Kamui. Yes, the tunnel I discovered within the statue at Shinshu Field that opened with the lightning strike I conjured with my Thunderstorm brush technique led to this isolated, freezing cold land. Here, I put down some robot owls that were threatening to freeze Kamui through and through. Here, I got to go back to the past, defeat Orochi at its full strength, and I even had the honor of meeting my past self, Shiranui. She was a glorious sight to behold—her white halo of light tendrils that enveloped her in warm radiance, her Solar Flare burning brightly with flames of green, blue, and orange. And, of course, her amazing strength. When I fought those owls with her, she completely blew me out of the water, doing most of the work. Her brush techniques were also quicker, more powerful, and more skilled than my own. But still, I never dreamed I'd ever get to meet my past incarnation.

Now, I stand before the frozen Laochi Lake, and the legendary Ark of Yamato. After all these years spent in ice, the ark has stirred, fracturing the ice that never once melted before. A rainbow bridge leading up to the ark has materialized in midair, formed from light itself. But before I go into the ark . . . This will without a doubt lead me into a battle to rid the land of mortals of evil, but . . . What am _I_ fighting for? I know this isn't where I belong, but I can't even remember the name of the land that supposedly is my home. I wish I knew, so I could keep in my mind exactly what I'm fighting this fight for.

_You are fighting for the Celestial Plain, your home_. There's that voice again . . .

The Celestial Plain . . . That's right. The Celestial Plain, the place where I truly belong. It's beautiful, if I recall it correctly. Oh, and the Celestials, so kind and innocent. I remember them playing, singing and dancing in the serene meadows. _That's_ what I'm fighting for. My home, and my people.

With feelings of excitement, anticipation, and fear colliding inside me, I start to ascend the bridge. I'm about halfway there when Issun interrupts my solemn march.

"W-Wait! Wait, Ammy!" he says, his voice carrying a tone of hesitation. "You know what'll happen if you cross this rainbow bridge and board the Ark of Yamato, don't you? I mean, that boat is bad news. The people of Kamui all know that. It's the most hated and feared thing in all the land. Even legends have nothing good to say about it or Laochi Lake. And you know there's no turning back once you board that thing."

"I know that, Issun," I assure him. "But I don't care. I have the resolve to go through with this!"

"Huh? You look like you wanna say something . . . 'Resolve'? You mean you have the resolve to pass the point of no return?"

"Of course!" I've come this far. There's no way I'm turning back now.

"I see . . . Well, I guess this is it then. Ammy . . . Don't you go dying like you did 100 years ago."

"I won't. I promise." I start going up the bridge again, thinking he's said all he's wanted to say.

"W-Wait a sec, Ammy!" he says, halting me once more.

"What's your problem, Issun?"

"Um . . . Well . . . We've been through a lot together. How long's it been since we first met? It all started in the valley of Sakuya's chest . . ." I find myself laughing a bit at the memory of when I first saw him, napping in Sakuya's robes. Did she ever put up a fuss! "Then we laid the smack down on Orochi . . ." Twice, I might add. "Then that fox wench . . . We even went inside an Emperor's body, and traveled to the bottom of the sea. Then, before I knew it, I found myself back in my own land." Ponc'tan, Issun's homeland, was also here in Kamui. "And now it all ends with the appearance of the legendary ark. But for you, it's just the start of an even greater adventure. Sorry, Ammy . . . I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye. As I told you from the beginning, I joined you so that I could steal those 13 brush techniques of yours."

Oh, yeah . . . I guess he did say that. I remember how at the beginning, he was nothing more than an annoying bug to me. But, now . . . He's become a very good friend of mine. I don't want him to leave. I want him to come with me.

"We've found them all during our travels," Issun continues, "and now each and every one has been etched into my mind." He draws a small circle, and a tiny flower sprouts from it, lingering for but a moment before vanishing. That little flower was beautiful . . . "It's not like I've mastered them yet, but . . . I plan on having loads of fun with my newfound skills. It's a bit sad to see you go, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do! Take care of yourself, pal!" He turns and leaves, going back down the rainbow bridge.

No, I can't take it! "Don't go!" I plead, chasing after him.

"No! Ammy, no!" he reprimands me. He sighs and says, "Look . . . You're a god. I'm a sprite. We live in completely different worlds. The road ahead may be a tough one, but it's one you're just going to have to walk alone."

"But, Issun . . ." I let out a low whine, ears flattening against my skull, and give a piteous bark.

He laughs sadly. "I know, I know . . . It's just, I got things I need to do to, ya know. Now let's wrap this up. I can't stand long goodbyes. Farewell, my furry friend!" He turns away and starts to leave again.

I guess I'm stupid or something, but I just hate to see him go, so I chase after him once more.

"Hold it right there, furball!" He snaps at me, turning on me and drawing his sword, his green glow turning red. "How many times do I have to tell you? We gotta go our separate ways! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU THICK-HEADED LUMP OF FUR!"

I give another whine. He didn't have to be so mean about it . . .

"He's right, _ma chérie_," Waka—again, appearing out of nowhere—says, agreeing with Issun for once, apparently. "Your way lies with this ark."

"You again!" Issun sneers.

"At last . . . At last, a path to the heavens has opened up. Oh, _fantastique_! How long have I yearned for this moment? 200 years? No, it must've been much longer."

"Bah! What're you babbling on about now, ya big fruit cake? A path to the heavens? On that creepy old hunk of junk? What a fitting exit for a half-baked prophet like you!" Seriously, again with the "half-baked prophet?" He needs to give that one a rest. "I have no idea what you're up to. And frankly, I don't care. I'm not a part of this anymore, so I'm gonna split! Have fun, you two!"

"Afraid of the legendary ark, are we?" Waka says teasingly. Does he get a kick out of teasing Issun like this or what?

"What did you say?"

"Well, if you must go, then go. Besides, only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato. You never had a ticket, and you never will!" What's he doing? Is he trying to get Issun riled up?

"Why you witless, two-bit, half-baked prophet! You're just trying to trick me into getting on that stupid boat! I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I'm no fool! So there! Wait a sec . . . I know! Maybe I should hop on board your little boat. Yeah . . . And then . . . I should tear the place apart as a little parting gift to you!" He approaches the ark, only to be fried by a barrier. I can just see him glaring at Waka, devising some reason to blame him for this.

Waka laughs at Issun's aggravation. "Don't blame me. I already told you. Only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board. But you didn't need me to tell you that, my little bouncing friend. You know very well why you can't board this ark. Do I not speak the truth, little Celestial Envoy?"

Celestial Envoy? As in, the person that kindles people's faith in the gods with their paintings? And Issun's supposed to be one? That _would_ explain some things . . .

Suddenly, the rainbow bridge begins to collapse, and I'm forced to jump onto the ark to avoid falling. As he couldn't get to the ark, Issun falls to the icy lake below.

"Well, it's about time," Waka remarks. Calling down to Issun, he says, "My little friend! I have another prophecy for you! Listen up, because this will no doubt come in handy for you." He takes my front paws in his hands and holds them in such a way so that I'm standing on my hind legs. "It takes two to tango." For some strange reason, he starts dancing with me, so I shuffle my paws as he moves so as not to trip him up. "The bond of the brush shall intercede!" He then drops me back to all fours, leaving me more than a little confused. "I thought I'd give you the long version since it was my last. Pretty good, don't you think?"

He was talking to Issun, but he gets no response from the Poncle, so he continues on, "Those unwilling to fulfill their own destiny cannot board the ferry to the Celestial Plain. Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life. You have no doubt met many such resolute people in your journeys. Well, my little bouncing friend . . . I must bid you _adieu_!" He turns to me. "Shall we, _ma chérie_? We have a date with destiny, and we mustn't keep her waiting!"

I can scarcely hear him, for my attention's still fixed on Issun, floating there in the lake down below. I can't believe it had to end this way for him. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him. Not yet. The hatch to the ark starts to close, but I keep Issun in my sight as long as I can, jumping up to see above the closing door. The door slams shut, and seals itself so I can't get back out. The point of no return.

This is no time to be sad over Issun. I've got a world to save!

o~*~o

**Waka**

While Amaterasu takes care of the lesser demons, I set out immediately for the ark's depths, where the true evil lurks. Along the way, I see the lingering spirits of the many Celestials that were slain. Those that were killed because of me. I've tried to keep my past locked away in the back of my mind all this time, but . . . Here, within the very place where the horrors took place, the memories come unbidden, taking hold of my heart with fear and regret. I try to shake it off, but the pain in my heart's almost too much to bear. The best I can do is maintain my composure.

I navigate my way to the center of the ark. The deepest, innermost room of the ark is filled with an oppressing darkness, the only light emanating from the crimson runes that can be seen all around. Under the dull red glow of the runes, I can make out only one thing—a large sphere that bears the same runes as the rest of the ark. It can be none other than Yami, the Ruler of Darkness.

I draw my sword, Pillow Talk, and begin attacking the black sphere. I still can't quite make out its form, but it is slightly more illuminated from the light of my glowing sword. I attack Yami over and over again, but my two swords do next to nothing to him. He keeps knocking me back, throwing me to the floor time and time again. He fires beams of highly concentrated light at me, lasers that would vaporize me instantly if one were to hit its mark. He shoots another laser at me. I sidestep it, but it comes oh-so-close to hitting me, singing part of my wig off. I look at the now nonexistent part; the edge from where it was so abruptly taken off is still smoldering a bit. What impressive power!

I resume my string of attacks, still hardly doing anything to damage him. Again, he knocks me down to the floor—and this time, I'm not sure I can get up. This battle is wearing on me. I'm covered in countless scrapes and bruises, not to mention my poor hat being vaporized into oblivion. But I somehow manage to get back on my feet and get back in the fight. However, I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this . . . I strike at Yami once more, only to lose Pillow Talk to the seemingly bottomless depths of the ark. What am I to do now?

Amaterasu comes to my aid, having defeated all the other evil beings inhabiting this ark. "Need some help?" she says with a little smile.

"There you are, Amaterasu," I say with a smile of my own. "I thought I could handle this before you arrived. But it seems I have met my match . . ." I laugh a little as I recall some of the better memories. "This brings back memories, _ma chérie_! Remember when we faced Orochi together on the Celestial Plain?"

"I think so . . ." She zones out for a minute or two, then her face lights up in remembrance. "Oh, yeah! We totally owned that snake, didn't we?"

I acknowledge her statement with a smile and a nod. She gets ignored far too often here in the land of mortals. I turn my attention back to Yami. "Behold . . . It is shrouded in darkness, but make no mistake. This is none other than Yami, the evil Ruler of Darkness. It was he who slew the Celestials on board this very ark and brought misfortune upon the land of mortals! Of course, it's too dark to see his true form now."

"You mean . . . All the Celestials were . . . killed?"

Oh, she must not have remembered that yet. That was a mistake on my part. "I'm sorry, Amaterasu . . ." The ground beneath us then begins to rumble and shake. I catch a glimpse of what's really happening now—the Day of Darkness, the total eclipse of the sun. "And so it begins . . . The dreaded Day of Darkness is upon us!"

The moment the moon completely obscures the sun, Yami utilizes the power of the resulting darkness, robbing Amaterasu of all her powers and causing her as much pain as possible whilst doing so. I can only look on, feeling as helpless and useless as that day Shiranui was taken away, as Amaterasu howls in agony. Then, her powers gone, not a drop of strength left in her body, she falls to the floor, rendered an ordinary, helpless white wolf. She seems to barely have a grip on consciousness.

"Wh . . . What's going on?" she asks, her voice feeble and weak.

"Distorted time and space brings about this phenomenon. This ill-fated day only occurs once every 100 years. Nobody, not even the gods, has the power to stop it!" Yami charges his laser, aiming it at Amaterasu. I rush to move in front of her and intercept the attack, just barely keeping it at bay. There's no way she's going to die on my watch. No one may have the power to stop this dark day, but . . . "Still, I shall stand firm and fight this battle! For it was I who brought the Ark of Yamato to the Celestial Plain, but I was oblivious to the evil that lurked in its depths. I caused the death of countless innocent Celestials and brought a curse upon the land of mortals! However, I cannot reset my actions nor undo the past!"

I fend off the blast, but the force of it is enough to knock me backwards and blow my hat off, exposing my blond hair to the world, revealing my true nature as a man from the Moon Tribe. I turn and look at Amaterasu. Her golden eyes are still shining as brightly as ever, like Shiranui's used to. "Amaterasu . . . 'Orochi can only be defeated with the power of the Chosen One.' That's what I told you. And you waited for me without question. You waited patiently in this land of mortals . . . You waited for the day that Nagi, the Chosen One, was born. You believed in me despite knowing that I count myself among the ranks of the accursed Moon Tribe who had escaped from the Lunar Realm. I was deeply moved by your earnest spirit. That is why my faith in you has not waned since that fateful day when we engaged Orochi in battle side by side. Amaterasu, you must return to the Celestial Plain. You must do so in order to bring peace to this world!"

"I understand," Amaterasu says. "And . . . I forgive you. I forgive you, Waka." She smiles up at me.

Those were the exact words Shiranui said to me when she found out I was to blame for the death of the Celestials. And again, I'm touched by her gracious forgiveness. Tears forming in my eyes, I say, "That means a lot to me, _ma chérie_."

The breath is suddenly knocked out of me when Yami blasts another laser at me, this one a direct hit. I'm sent flying, and I fall down towards the ark's darkest depths. "Waka!" I hear Amaterasu cry out. And then, all goes blank.

I awake in utter darkness. I must have fell unconscious when I landed down here. I'm not sure if I'm badly hurt or not, as my body's gone numb from shock. Amaterasu . . . I hope she's okay . . .

I look in on her battle, and it seems that she's holding her own. One by one, she's stealing back her powers from Yami. But Yami has several different forms, each with a unique arsenal of attacks. One can surround itself with scorching hot flames and split into many pieces to divide and conquer. Another uses an array of laser beams and weapons of the like. Yet another has a variety of elemental attacks, from freezing ice bombs to fireballs to balls of demonic energy. Amaterasu takes down each of its separate forms, but is deceived into thinking the battle is over. When she lets her guard down, Yami comes up behind her and strikes her a deadly blow. Her powers stolen from her once more, Amaterasu collapses, again a white wolf. It seems she has lost all hope, as have I. It's over . . .

. . . What's this? Issun . . . He's finally accepted his destiny as Celestial Envoy, missionary of the gods. With his inspiring paintings of Amaterasu, he's bringing back the mortals' faith in the gods. He and his new followers pray for Amaterasu, for the sun to smile upon them once more. Drawing strength from their prayers, Amaterasu gains power beyond her own, equal to that she once had so many years ago. She's back at full strength. She's also transformed. She now looks like a carbon copy of Shiranui; the crimson markings and Divine Instrument, even the white light tendrils around her, are identical in every way.

With this newfound power, Amaterasu vanquishes the darkness that cloaked Yami's true form, calling out the sun and burning the darkness away. Exposed to the light, his one weakness, Yami was left vulnerable to attack. She easily finished him off, banishing him to oblivion. And just like that, it's over. The evil that plagued this land and our homeland is gone forever.

I find that I've not sustained any serious injuries from the fall, and also discover a hover platform down here where I am. How it ever got here, I don't know, but it's certainly convenient. I get on it and fly back up to where Amaterasu is, applauding her wonderful performance. "_Fantastique_, Amaterasu!" I say. "What a long and winding road it's been, eh, _ma chérie_? But at last our arch nemesis Yami, the Dark Lord who brought darkness upon the land of mortals, has been annihilated for all eternity. I must say, I was really surprised by your little bouncing friend. You couldn't have done it without him."

"Well . . . That's what friends are for," Amaterasu says. "But, I'm just so glad you're okay! I thought I'd lost you!" Apparently overjoyed to see me, she jumps up to where I am and starts licking my face.

"That tickles! Down! Heel! You're going to lick me to death!" I laugh. "Well, Amaterasu! Time to embark to even stormier seas! Making the world a better place is never easy! You must return to the Celestial Plain and set things in order. Only then can you usher in a new age of peace in the mortal world. Our journey is far from over, _ma chérie_!" I start up the ark's computer and set the coordinates for the Celestial Plain. "Now, full speed ahead! First stop, the Celestial Plain!"

"Home!" Amaterasu barks, tail wagging happily.

"_Oui_, Amaterasu. _Our_ home."

And so, we set out for the Celestial Plain, towards an even greater adventure . . .

* * *

I know what you're thinking, but no, this is not the last chapter. I'm going to go one more chapter, to when they actually return to the Celestial Plain. It's just a matter of time before I get around to doing it... Don't forget to review, please!


	6. The Last Memory

**Chapter 6: The Last Memory**

"_I've missed you, my love."_

**Amaterasu**

Home . . . I can't believe we're almost home. The Celestial Plain, the place where I belong, the place that I once called—and am calling now—"home."

The trip was so fast; the Ark of Yamato traveled at such a blinding speed. I can see the floating island out the window, as glorious and magnificent as I remember it. It's quite fitting that I finally get to go home after I recovered the last of my memories as Shiranui. Well . . . There's just one thing I still can't remember . . . but, that's to be expected. Even as a goddess, I can only do so much. I'm lucky I remembered as much as I did.

The ark lands, and I once again look eagerly out the window to see my beautiful home. I'm almost physically electrocuted by the shock.

The plain is nothing like I've seen in my past memories. Where are the colorful wildflowers? The proud cherry blossoms with petals that fell like the rain itself? The green, peaceful meadows? And most of all, where's the Great Guardian Tree that stretched higher than the mountain that resides here? It's all gone. Everything's buried in dust and ashes, and there's not a trace of life here. The land of warmth and hope is now a place of cold death and bitter desolation.

Fear and anguish takes my heart in its icy grip as I recall what did this, what caused this destruction. A snarl building in my throat, I growl, "Curse that wretched snake, Orochi!" I'd be more than willing to defeat that serpent a _fourth_ time, as that's what he deserves! Anger turns to desperation as I realize that I have nothing left. My home, destroyed by Orochi, and my people, slain by the Ruler of Darkness himself, Yami. Everything that offered me love and hope . . . all of it, gone. I slump to the floor and lay my head on my paws, whining softly to myself.

"I am sorry, _ma chérie_," Waka says to me, kneeling down next to me and scratching me behind the ear. Ohh . . . That feels kind of good when he does that. "We must set things right here. It is up to us to restore the Celestial Plain to its former beauty. We can do it, if we work together."

. . . He always knows what to say, doesn't he? "Yeah," I say, rising to my feet and shaking myself off. "Okay, let's go already!" I'm about ready to jump off the ark, when I remind myself that the exit's about 50 feet off the ground. "Yipes! That would have been bad . . ."

"Oh, it wouldn't have been _that_ bad," Waka teases.

"I guess it wouldn't have, considering I survived a fall from here all the way down to the land of mortals."

"Still, that gives you no reason to throw yourself off every cliff you see. You were very lucky to come away from that unscathed."

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Well, you can be a bit . . . rash at times."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing . . ."

"Whatever." I head down the rainbow bridge, more than ready to set paw on my homeland after over 200 years. At the moment I step onto the sacred land, something really weird happens.

I'm wrapped in a light that obscures my vision. It fills me with a strange warmth that feels both familiar and unknown to me at once. This warmth, this odd power invades my body and heats up to the point where I feel as if my entire body's engulfed in flames. It burns, yet it doesn't _hurt_ like it should. It feels right, natural. I can feel the fire seeping into my bones, rearranging and changing them. The bright light fades, and I can see again. What just happened? I have recollection of Shiranui turning into something else, but I could never remember _what_ she turned into. So what am I now?

I lift up my paw—er, _hand_? There's a pale, delicate human hand in front of my face. I will its fingers to move; the fingers on the hand move. It's _my_ hand. I've turned into a human! I walk over to the lake and consult its reflective surface. The lake shows me a young woman with pale, paper-white skin, shining gold eyes, soft white hair, and a slim figure with healthy curves. She's wearing a white kimono that has crimson markings like mine that is cut just above her knees. All in all, she's gorgeous. Is this woman really I?

Waka's reflection materializes next to the woman in the lake. "Amaterasu . . . You look wonderful," he says.

"So, I . . . really look like this?"

"_Oui_. This is your true form." He gently brushes a lock of hair away from my face. "And it is beautiful." He leans in closer to me, a little too close for my comfort. I back away. "What is wrong, _ma chérie_?"

"I . . . I don't know you like that. A-At least, I _think_ I don't . . ." That was the one other thing I was never able to remember—my relationship with Waka. Of course, I know by now that he's a friend, but . . . Whether I loved him or not, I just don't know. As far as I know, he is just a friend to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've tried and tried, but I just can't remember. I'm so, so sorry . . ." I feel so ashamed. I know that Waka once loved me—and probably still loves me now. Maybe I loved him back at one time, but I just can't recall those kinds of feelings for him. If I ever did love him, my heart has completely forgotten. That memory is just one that will stay lost, I suppose.

"But . . . I thought you remembered everything."

"I did. Well, just about everything. I remember everything except . . ."

". . . Me. You remember everything except me," he said despondently.

"I'm so sorry. I've tried so hard . . . It's killing me, not being able to remember that one thing. That one, stupid little thing! Why can't I remember? Why? Why . . . ?" I let the tears out, doing my best to let this awful feeling inside of me out.

"It's okay, _ma chérie_. It's not really that important to me, anyway . . ."

He's lying. He's lying for my sake. "What does _ma chérie_ even mean?" He's always called me that, since he came to the Celestial Plain for the first time and we reunited after our abrupt separation. Yet, he's never told me what it means.

"If you must know, it means 'my beloved.'" He pauses, considering his next words. "I love you, Amaterasu. I love you now like I loved you then, when you were Shiranui. Now, here you are, looking just like her, possessing almost all her memories and abilities, yet you cannot remember me? Shiranui, she loved me. At least, I thought she did . . . I admit, I believed that that would be the first memory to return. That was all I asked of you—to remember that one simple fact, to remember your love for me. But I guess I was asking too much of you . . ." He turns away, and I can sense his despair. Somehow, I can tell what he's feeling—like there's some kind of bond between us. He's disappointed in the fact that I don't remember what I felt about him back then. His heart is aching, yearning for Shiranui's love. He craves love that I just can't give him.

"Shiranui _did_ love you, that much I know." I recall the feelings of deep affection Shiranui had towards him back then. "But I don't feel that way now. I guess, until that one memory, the one that's missing, returns to me, I won't ever fully recover Shiranui's personality. I wish I could remember . . ."

_You _can_ remember_, that voice I've heard so many times before says. _You just have to try._ It's only now that the thought hits me that this voice . . . It's Shiranui. From somewhere in my subconscious, Shiranui is speaking to me, encouraging me to remember.

"But . . . I _have_ tried," I tell her. "I can't tell you how hard I've tried to remember."

_Try harder_, the voice of Shiranui says. _The memories are there. You are the only one who can summon forth these memories to your conscious mind. Try, Amaterasu. I know you can do it._

She's right. I'm the only one who can make myself remember. So I try one more time to call back that one last memory, internally searching through my brain. I mentally dig through all the other memories I've found and restored to my mind, past all of my own and Shiranui's memories. There, beneath everything else I've remembered, is the gift of one last memory from my past . . .

o~*~o

_The villagers are gathered all around Shiranui, whom seems to be gravely injured. Everyone in the village is there, and I see that Waka is here, as well. Will I finally find the answers I seek?_

_It hurts. I can feel the life leaving me as I suffer through the pain of these injuries. But I do not mind. This was my destiny all along. I was fated to slay Orochi, protect the Chosen One, Nagi, meet my future self, Amaterasu, and help her in her quest to rid the land of darkness. I was so fortunate to be able to experience all that in one lifetime. So what if I die? I know I'll come back someday, for Waka._

_My breathing becomes labored as the pain fully seizes my broken body. I am afraid I am not capable of staying in this world for much longer. But I have already accepted my fate. I have lived a good, blessed life. I got to see the world beyond that of my own home. I got to grow up with a wonderful man, who stayed by my side almost the entire time. Even now, he is here by my deathbed. _

_The honorable elder of Kamiki, Mr. Grapefruit, gently strokes my head. I am almost ready to depart for the afterlife. But first . . ._

_With the last of my strength, I raise my head, another wave of pain almost overtaking me as I do, and, looking up at Waka, I say, "Play your flute, Waka." I want to hear that beautiful music just one more time. Then I will die happy. "Like you used to . . ." Quick, my dear. Play that wonderful melody, before I have to leave._

_He grants my final wish, as I knew he would. Shedding tears of resigned sorrow, he played his flute one last time for me. By far, it is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. The sweet, mourning notes of music calm my pain, bringing me peace. I muster a smile. I am so happy. Thank you, Waka._

_With the smile still on my face, I close my eyes and breathe my last, at last embracing my destiny . . ._

o~*~o

. . . That one was something else. It amazes me how Waka's music blessed Shiranui with peace, easing her pain and soothing her one last desire to hear that music. Wait, why do I keep thinking of myself in third person? That is _my_ past, after all. Oh, how long has it been? How long has it been since I have been able to be myself?

I look at Waka, who still has his back turned to me. "Waka . . ." I say, hoping to regain his attention. He turns to look at me. "I'm back." He gives me a strange look. Perhaps I did not word that right. Well, I suppose there is only one way to truly prove the fact that the last piece of the puzzle has fallen into place, so to speak. "Play your flute, Waka." The very last words I ever spoke to him. If this will not get the point across, I don't know what will. "Like you used to . . ."

His look of confusion turns into one of shock. "What did you say?"

My foolish little prophet . . . "Play your flute, Waka. Like you used to . . ."

"You remember? Everything?"

I just smile at him. "I've missed you, my love.

o~*~o

**Waka**

I can hardly believe what I've just heard. Amaterasu just said Shiranui's last words. She recalled the last memory. This is . . . I've no words for this wondrous moment. All I can say is, Shiranui, after so long, has finally returned to me. And at last, my heart, which had been waiting for Shiranui all this time, breaks free of the ice that had entrapped it for so many years. Suddenly, I'm overcome with a torrent of emotion, the feelings that my heart had kept locked away in ice. It is all I can do to keep myself together as I say to her, "I've missed you, too, _ma chérie_."

She picks up on my sudden mood change, though, and says, "Hey, what's wrong? You look kind of down all of a sudden . . ."

"It . . . It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Come on, you can tell me." I swear, she reads me like an open book sometimes . . .

I feel my composure starting to break down, but I soon notice that I don't care. I've always felt more open in Shiranui's presence, and here Shiranui's presence is in the form of Amaterasu. I allow the tears I'd been holding back to fall, releasing all the emotions I haven't felt since the day Shiranui died.

"Oh, no . . . Waka, what's the matter?" Amaterasu asks, her eyes gaining that same concerned gleam Shiranui once held in her eyes for me.

But, to be honest, I don't really know the answer to that question. I suppose it's just that all this emotion, these feelings of fear, sorrow, happiness, joy and anger have been building up inside of me all these years, as my frozen heart wouldn't allow me to feel such emotions. So now, I'm feeling them all at once, and it's just too much for me to take.

Amaterasu wraps her arms around me in a gesture of both reconciliation and affection. "It's okay, Waka," she says. "I'm here now."

I embrace her back. "I know," I manage to say. "_Ma chérie_ . . . Please don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could stand it if you did."

She smiles in that charming way of hers. "I won't. Not now, not ever! We'll always be together!"

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever! And this time, I mean it!"

That's what I wanted to hear her say. I hold her tightly, and for as long I shall live, I will never let her go . . .

~END~


End file.
